The present invention relates to outside rear view mirrors for vehicles wherein the mirror has a normally laterally extended position for rear viewing and a second or storage position wherein the mirror is folded back against or close to the vehicle body normally to prevent damage to the mirror. The folded back or non-viewing position of such a mirror is utilized under conditions where an extended mirror is likely to be damaged For instance, when a vehicle is being transported the mirror can be folded back against the vehicle body so as to prevent inadvertent engagement of the mirror. In addition, under certain conditions where the vehicle is traversing an opening which, while wide enough for the vehicle body to pass through, such opening would not be wide enough to allow clearance of the mirror.
When such a mirror is being returned to its extended or rear viewing position from its folded back position, it is desirable that the mirror be returned to a precise position, for instance, its laterally maximum extended position. It is likewise desirable that the mirror have a predetermined folded back position. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism which releasably retains the mirror in either its extended rear viewing position or in its folded back non-viewing position. The present invention provides an improved means for thus releasably retaining the mirror in either of the aforesaid positions.